User blog:Mr. Swell Guy/I fixed Joker vs Pennywise
I was happy when the Joker was revealed for ERB, becuase it meant gamer representation, however the battle didn't tackle the issue of opression as well as Douglass vs Jefferson, or Banner vs Jenner. So I fixed it Joker: In my first appearance the Chad was supposed to slay me But I'm not a gamer because have no life, I just choose to have many! I'm the Clown Prince of Rhyme Minister, here to suck Veronica's toes Stephen King isn't a gamer, I bet he doesn't like Doritos! ...It's like cocaine, wait, thats not what I said I bet you don't even know which chipmunk gets the best head! They all float, says the quote, but your films they don't float And as far as Mr. King goes, he's cold, get him a coat! (hahaha!) I bet the Justice League all prefer to watch dubs over subs You lost to a herd of nerds who call themselves the gamers club! You'll be totally vored in Gotham so stick to your small town! Where you're renowned as the clown who has fuckin downs! Pennywise: Hiya, Gamer. You wanna mess with me? I put my balls in your mouth like Boba Tea! Why so serious? You're supposed to be the man who games Those jokes were like your new movie, really FUCKING lame! (Beep beep) I drive a round in a hatchbackula! I'll tear out your guts with a spatula! Cos you're weak and you lost every fight to the Chad who sucks gamer girl toes every night! (hahaha!) I had a bad nightmare and I'm ruthless! My favourite movie dragon is Toothless! Oh my god I'm so hard, call me Arkham Asylum, I'll shid and I'll fard! Jack Nicholson's lookin damn fine, but lately the castings declined Jared Leto came out and I honestly wasn't the biggest fan of Suicide Squad So unless you've got a yummy mother I think you're pretty gay Cos I got 99 red balloons bitch, and its free balloon day! Joker: Crawl back in your well, before the bread can rise you dummy You were played by a Bill, who wasn't even a Murray! When I play Smash I go Mark Ham with Dedede! I'll steal the show like Chad stole Veronica from me! (hahahaha!) I spit venom, venom, be wowed! I'm eating chicken wings! You're a gay bitch who something something Stranger Things! When I compare your antics to the epic gamer pranks I revel in They pale, like the moonlight you can can dance with Nevel in! Pennywise Pennywise likes the Nevel, he's my favourite from iCarly But no one's dying to play with Joker... Except maybe Bob Marley! (I tried) Puddin' you're a fuckin bitch, I beat you like you can't beat Fortnite That purple suit, is a rental, you better return it tonight! Hahahahaha! I feast on your cummies! I'm the one who eats your cummies til they're filling up my tummy! But you know what? I've a secret! It's like a very special song I wanna fight for freedom, justice for Hong Kong! Joker: Haha yes! I agree with that sentiment! I want a hot dog but without any condiments! (hehehe!) Tell your author for his next rap battle To help me out and please plug my gaming channel But even I wouldn't Snoop the that kind of impropriety Gamers rise up! We live in a society!!!!!! (haha!) I've seen your movies so I know you don't hurry But I'll shoo you down the drain so fast they'll call you Tim Hurry! Ask Robin if I'm a gamer, his disses suck, but yours are lamer! All my gang weeders in gamer nation, will add this to their cringe compilation! Pennywise: Joker? Ha! More like the toker! What's with your voice? Are you a smoker? You BITCH, I'm a pop star, about to teach you to really move your feet And seal this battle up like it was the case for Britney's Dance Beat! I'm January ember flaming! You're fuckin dick is where I'm aiming! I've said it before, and I'll say it once more, fuck gamers and fuck gaming!!! The gamer boy for missing failure boys, Joker's gonna tell his dad Cos I never told you my secret, I am actually Chad :0 I'm so cool Tim Curry played me in the movie I am mentally ill Category:Blog posts